


The Vampire's Familiar

by SoulHunter



Series: Shapeshifter Chronicles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood Drinking, F/F, Filming, Other, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulHunter/pseuds/SoulHunter
Summary: A vampire super hero takes a young girl into her home as a familiar.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Shapeshifter Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772779
Kudos: 2





	The Vampire's Familiar

Jessica stood at the highest point of the Golden Gate Bridge, having climbed the suspension cables with ease, she looked East she wanted the sunrise to be the last thing she saw before jumping, as she stood there she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye, she turns and sees that they are wearing a fox themed hoodie, complete with ears and a tail, fox trousers, shoes and a Japanese fox mask, it takes her a minute to realise who it is, she's a hero that goes by the name 'Fox' she was just sitting on the edge looking east.  
"Are you going to try and stop me?"  
"I could but I don't think it would matter, you have a look in your eyes that says you want to die, I could stop you have you placed in a 72-hour psych evaluation but you would either end up back up here or kill yourself at home. Before you do it would you mind telling me why?"  
"No one cares about me, I have no friends, I'm bullied at school and when I get home both of my parents physically and verbally abuse me."  
"Fair enough, let's make a deal, you put off killing yourself for 1 week and if you still want to die I'll kill you myself."  
"What would waiting a week do?"  
"It'll give you a new perspective on things if you know you're going to die you can do whatever you want."  
"Ok, I'll wait until dawn next Friday."  
"Alright then, let's get down from here," Fox's shadow rises from the ground and wraps around them when it dissipates they are on the ground, "here take this," she hands Jessica a piece of paper.  
"What's this?"  
"My phone number, if you feel like you can't take it or even if you just want to talk give me a call day or night doesn't matter."  
"Thank you," they part ways and Jessica heads home to get ready for school in a few hours.

Jessica was sitting alone in the lunch hall at school when a girl walked over to her, the school bully Cindy.  
"Look at this little loser, sitting alone, friendless little freak, everyone knows that daddy abuses you but not even he would touch you," she and her goons walk away laughing, Jessica pulls out her phone and the piece of paper, she thinks for a moment then dials, a phone behind her begins to ring, she assumes it's unrelated until a hand enters her vision, it's holding a phone with Jessica's name on it, they hit decline call and Jessica's phone stops ringing, they sit down and Jessica sees Rain Tepes, a popular cute ginger girl from Scotland, despite being popular and well-liked she chooses to spend her time alone, people were always trying to impress her.  
"That didn't take long," she says in Fox's American accent, "what is it?" her voice goes back to the Scottish accent people know from her.  
"You're Fox?"  
"Yes, we can talk about that later, why were you calling?"  
"I don't know if I can do this when I got home this morning my father hit me for sneaking out."  
"This might seem like a leap but have ye considered running away? You could stay with me."  
"I have nothing to lose do I?"  
"Not really."  
"Fuck it why not."  
"Alright then, let's go get your stuff from your house."  
"What about class?"  
"It's English and Maths we ain't gonna miss shit."

Jessica and Rain enter Jessica's home and head for the stairs.  
"Jessica, is that you?" A man's voice asks from the living room.  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Why are you home early?" His voice becomes very stern, she looks to Rain who nods.  
"I can't take the abuse anymore, I'm running away."  
"Like hell you are!" He storms out of the living room and punches Jessica in the face. He rears back for another, Rain grabs his wrist and throws him back into the living room, his wife rushes over to check on him, "who the hell are you?" Rain sees that he is wearing a priest's collar and gets an idea.  
"If you must know I'm your daughter's lesbian lover and I've finally convinced her to leave this abusive godless home, she's moving in with me."  
"Over my dead body," he charges at Rain who easily knocks him back down.  
"If you attack either of us again I'll be happy to arrange that, go pack your stuff."  
"I'm calling the police," Jessica's mum goes for her phone.  
"Please do, I want to see you explain the bruise on your daughter's face and the video of your husband hitting her," she freezes and looks at Rain, "we knew he would hit her if he knew what she was doing and that's what we were counting on, we let him punch her so I could record it."  
"You little bitch."  
"That's not an insult to me, I'm half werewolf so I am a bitch, but since I'm a werewolf you should believe me when I say that I will fucking eat you if I see either one of you again, or I'll take a page out of my father's book and burn down your church."  
"That's not so bad," the husband says.  
"I wasn't finished, I'll use the burning building to cook everyone who attends and force-feed you their bodies. In 2 days a man will show up with papers, you will sign them, this will give him legal guardianship of Jessica, if you refuse I will eat your hand then we'll try again," nobody said anything as Jessica and Rain go upstairs, they come back down 10 minutes later and leave.

"Welcome to your new home," Rain says as she opens the front door, "I'll move your things into your room later for the time being why don't you familiarise yourself with the layout."  
"Before I do, there's something I have to say, I'm really thankful that you're taking me into your home, I know that I'll need to do things to earn my keep, I just want you to know that I'm willing to do anything you want."  
"Anything?" She walks over to Jessica.  
"Yes."  
"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" She unzips Jessica's skirt and lets it fall to the ground.  
"No," her face reddened, she knew she might have to use her body to pay.  
"What about this?" she unbuttons Jessica's shirt and takes it off leaving her in just her underwear.  
"That's fine."  
"And this?" She reaches up and unhooks Jessica's bra, she pulls it off letting her breasts out.  
"There's nothing you can do that's worse than living there," Rain pulls Jessica in close so that their bodies are pressed against each other, she slowly brings her face closer to Jessica's, Jessica closes her eyes waiting for the kiss but it doesn't come.  
"Go get started on dinner."  
"What?" Jessica opens her eyes, she sees Rain's eyes barely an inch away from her.  
"You're my familiar now, you're basically a mix between a slave and a butler, your main jobs are cooking, cleaning and laundry, also you will need to let me feed on you every so often."  
"So you don't want my body?"  
"Only for hugs and massages, I may also slap your arse every now and then."  
"So no sex things?" Rain rests her hands on Jessica's ass.  
"If, no, when we have sex it won't be because I used my position of power to force you, unless that turns you on, it'll be because I make you fall in love with me, it'll be when you throw yourself at me and beg me to take you to make you scream my name."  
"Oh, okay," Jessica was unsure how to respond.  
"And lastly, these are more for my amusement more than anything, while in the house you will dress however I tell you and you will address me as mistress, is that acceptable?"  
"Yes mistress," Rain smiles when she hears this.  
"In that case as of this moment you belong to me," she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a necklace, "by accepting this necklace you acknowledge that you are mine and mine alone, you may not lay with anyone or allow them to feed on you without my consent, in return you have the protection of my family, any who harm you shall feel the full force of those at my back, will you take it?"  
"Yes, you have a flair for the dramatic, don't you?" She turns around and bunches up her hair, Rain puts the necklace on, it is a chain with 2 pendants, a black bat and a wolf's head.  
"Now that that's sorted go make dinner," as Jessica walks to the kitchen Rain smacks her ass.

"Oh god," Rahn got a text message during dinner, Jessica just threw a pizza in the oven.  
"What is it?"  
"I just got a text from my boss, apparently someone is interviewing some of the heroes at the agency tomorrow and since I'm the youngest they want me to get in on it."  
"That doesn't sound so bad."  
"That's not the bad part, they want us to bring in the earliest versions of our suits we can, mine isn't really something I want to advertise."  
"Why?"  
"Wait here," Rain leaves and comes back with a fox fursuit.  
"Why do you have that?"  
"When I was thinking about starting after I decided to do the fox theme I needed a costume I knew about these and the mental image was too funny."  
"What mental image?"  
"The newspaper headlines, my favourite was 'Super Furry stops bank robbery' when I told my dad he thought it was hilarious so he bought me the suit without any other questions. I ended up not using it though."  
"I can't wait to see it, or read it however they're doing it."  
"You're coming with me."  
"Why?"  
"I don't have any spare keys."

"So which room is mine?"  
"That one but you won't be needing it for now."  
"Why is that?"  
"You'll be sleeping in my bed until I say otherwise."  
"Why."  
"I want you to feel safe and loved and I figure the best way to do that is to hold you while you sleep."  
"I'm not even going to argue with you, am I allowed pyjamas?"  
"In my bed, we sleep naked."  
"That sounds nice, as a thank you for saving me you can touch me except my pussy, ass and tits are fine."  
"I might take you up on that offer, and in the middle of the night if you are feeling a bit frisky and want to get a little handsy go right ahead," she takes Jessica into the bedroom

"So what made you get into the hero business?"  
"Boredom."  
"Okay, why choose a fox? It's my understanding you are a werewolf."  
"I like fox's."  
"Is there a connection between you and 'The Black Fox'?"  
"You mean the person that has a black version of my costume, the same powers as me and appeared in the city at the same time I did? No, no connection whatsoever."  
"You don't need to be sarcastic."  
"Stop asking questions that make me question whether you actually went to school or not."  
"You're not giving me much to work with."  
"Boss only said I had to do the interview, didn't say I had to make it good, I'm not wasting any more time on you than I need to."  
"Do you not like me?"  
"As a rule, I hate the press."  
"Why?"  
"You only care about your story, you don't care about how many lives are ruined in the process."  
"That isn't true."  
"Yes it is, did you know that your last story resulted in the deaths of 7 people, 3 of which were children, they died because you printed the name of a CI in a high profile case, you chose to print his name because it makes for a better story, that's just one example, I wouldn't care in the slightest if you died, you could shoot yourself In Front of me and I wouldn't bat an eye," Rain gets up and leaves before the reporter can responde.  
"That went about as well as I expected," Rain's boss says as Rain walks off, "here's the spare key, I've written up the paperwork, I'll take it to the priest tomorrow.

On Sunday they got the news that Rain's father was now Jessica's legal guardian, which gives Rain's boss guardianship of Jessica.

Rahne wakes Jessica up on Monday.  
"What is it?" She asks.  
"It's Monday which means it's feeding day." Jessica's eyes go wide.  
"I wasn't expecting it to come so soon."  
"Mondays and Thursdays, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I just need to mentally prepare."  
"Sit here," she points to a spot on the floor in front of a full-body mirror.  
"Okay," she sits down and notices a camera pointing at her, "what's with the camera?"  
"Family tradition, we always record the first time we feed on a familiar, is that an issue?"  
"No, as long as no one else sees it."  
"Just you, me and my family, are you ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, look in the mirror," Jessica looks at herself, she watches Rain sit down behind her, her breasts pressing into Jessica's back, they make eye contact in the mirror and Jessica tilts her head to the side and moves her hair out of the way, she shudders when she feels Rains teeth scrape across her neck, Rain looks at Jessica waiting for the okay, Jessica can feel 12 fangs press against her skin, she takes a breath and nods, she feels the fangs sink into her neck breaking the skin, she braced herself for pain but she wasn't expecting pleasure, she watches her face in the mirror as she moans in pleasure, she feels an orgasm build inside her, she whimpers in disappointment when Rain pulls away.  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Please don't stop, so close."  
"If you insist," Rain sinks her teeth back down and continues to feed, it only takes a few seconds for Jessica to cum, Rain holds her as she cums when she's finished Rain gives her a kiss on the cheek and lays her down on the floor, Rain turns the camera off and helps Jessica to her feet, "let's get ready for school."  
"Can I get cleaned up first?"  
"No, you also can't wear any panties, I want you to feel a chill run up your spine as the cold air touches the excitement running down your legs.

Jessica was sitting alone in the lunch hall again, Rain had to do something and would catch up.  
"Oh my god," Cindy walks over to Jessica, "are those bite marks?" The marks Rain left on her neck were on full.  
"Yes."  
"Was daddy a bit rough with you?"  
"Not quite," Rain says as she sits next to Jessica.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can tell by looking that they were made by fangs," she exposes the necklace Jessica was wearing, "the bat on an iron chain shows that she has become a familiar to a vampire and the wolf head shows that she has joined a werewolf pack, the fact that they're on the same chain means that her master is a hybrid, if you look close you'll see that her master's initials are engraved on each link 'TRT' I only know one hybrid with those initials in the city," Rain grabs the necklace.  
"Who?"  
"Me," using the chain she pulls Jessica in for a deep kiss.  
"What?"  
"I'm her master, isn't that right?" Rain says breaking the kiss.  
"Yes, mistress."  
"Her! Seriously! Of all the students here why her?"  
"Why not her?"  
"She's a friendless nobody unloved by everyone, even her own family."  
"Do you know what type of people vampires prefer to have as familiars?"  
"No."  
"Orphans and those from abusive homes, the kind of person no one would come looking for if we up and left, also she's a virgin, their blood tastes best."  
"But why her specifically? so many of us come from abusive homes, why her and not me?"  
"Why would I choose a used up whore like you when I have a sweet delicious cherry?" Cindy doesn't say anything, she just walks away.

Jessica doesn't talk to Rain the rest of the day or on the walk home, when they get home she sits on the couch facing away from Rain.  
"What's the matter? You haven't said a word to me since lunch, did I do something?"  
"You stole my first kiss."  
"What?"  
"At lunch, you stole my first kiss."  
"I'm sorry," she hugs Jessica from behind, "if it makes you feel any better it was also my first kiss, did you enjoy it?" Jessica just makes a noise as a response, "I get it you don't want to say, so how about this," she moves around to Jessica's front, leans forward a little and closes her eyes, "I'll just sit here with my eyes closed and I'm sure you can think of some way to tell me if you liked it or not," she sits there for a few seconds before she feels Jessica's lips press against her own, when Jessica pulls back Rain smiles, "I didn't quite get that could you repeat it?" She gets another kiss, "sorry still not getting it," another kiss, "once more and I'm sure I'll get it," Jessica knocks her flat onto the couch then climbs on top of her.  
"Let's see if you understand this," she leans down and kisses Rain, they lay on the couch making out for a few minutes before Jessica pulls back, "did you understand that?" Rain laughs, "what's so funny?" Jessica blushes from embarrassment.  
"Told you I'd have you throwing yourself at me, I didn't think it would happen so soon."  
"Shut up," she climbs off and sits with her back to Rain, "is what you said true?"  
"What?"  
"That you only picked me because I come from an abusive home."  
"I never said that."  
"Yes you did  
"No, I said that that's the kind of person vampires prefer, which is true, but I never said that that's why I picked you."  
"Oh, then why did you pick me?" Rain hugs her from behind again.  
"If you really want to know, I've had a crush on you since I moved to the city."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, ever since I first saw you I wanted to get to know you."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"I didn't know how long I'd be in the city, I didn't want to get close to you only for me to need to leave."  
"What changed?"  
"I learned about your parents, I wanted to get involved sooner but I was afraid I would kill them and you would hate me."  
"Why did that make you Change your mind?"  
"If I asked you to right now leave with me, just pack your shit and move halfway around the globe with me would you?"  
"Yes."  
"There you go, I figured that if we got close and I had to leave you would come with me just to get away from your parents. I wish I worked up the courage sooner."  
"It's okay," she turns around to look Rain in the eyes, she lays down and pulls Rain on top of her, "but if you're desperate to apologize you can do so with kisses."  
"I think I can manage that," she leans in and they begin making out, after a minute Rain feels hands move onto her ass, "how does my ass feel?"  
"It feels nice."  
"How about now?" She takes off her skirt letting Jessica grab her bare ass."  
"Your ass is so soft, you have a sweet tooth don't you?"  
"I have an odd request."  
"What is it?"  
"Would you like to meet my parents?"  
"What?"  
"I know it's a little sudden but I've already met your parents and our relationship is moving quite fast, I want you to know what you're getting into."  
"I would love to meet your parents.  
"It won't be just them, it'll also be my brothers and sisters."  
"That's fine."  
"Glad you think so, we'll be leaving tomorrow and won't be back till Saturday night or Sunday morning."  
"That's really soon, is something happening?"  
"It's my birthday on Thursday and werebeasts like to hold a 5-day-long celebration with the birthday in the middle."  
"It's your birthday! Why didn't you say anything? I don't have time to get you anything."  
"Are you kidding? You already got me an amazing gift."  
"I did?"  
"You became my first familiar, that is a really big thing to vampires, it's like losing your virginity, I could live for 500 years and never forget you."  
"Oh. Wait how are we going to get time off school?"  
"Easy, the school has to allow students to take days off for religious and cultural celebrations, and since you're my familiar you get the days off as well."  
"Really?" Jessica remembers that there are initials engraved on her chain, she checks and sees 'TRT', "hey, what do these initials mean?"  
"They're my initials."  
"I figured that but what does the first 'T' mean?"  
"My full name is 'Twilight Rain Tepes' or 'Impaler of the Twilight Rain' as my father prefers to call me," Rain remembers the lunch incident, "I'm sure you're probably over it but I am sorry for taking your first kiss without your consent."  
"It's fine."  
"No, I need to properly make it up to you, so tonight you get to be the mistress and I'll be the slave."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
"In that case I want you to strip naked and start cooking dinner."  
"Yes mistress, what would you like for dinner?" She asks while taking off her clothes.  
"What can you make?"  
"We have the ingredients for a nice pan-fried chicken breast dish."  
"That'll do."

"I have a question," Jessica says while watching Rain cook.  
"I'll do my best to answer mistress."  
"What is the connection between you and the Black Fox?"  
"I am the Black Fox."  
"What?"  
"It's a criminal persona I use for robbery and intimidation."  
"Why?"  
"Don't want to spoil my hero name. Chicken's done, just waiting on the potatoes."  
"How long will they take?"  
"'Bout 10 minutes."  
"Come here."  
"Yes mistress," she walks over to Jessica.  
"Lay on my lap, you are a villain who needs to be punished."  
"Your right, I do," she lays on Jessica's lap and feels a hand firmly grab one of her cheeks, she lifts her hand and brings it back down hard, the sound of the smack was undercut by Rain's moans, Jessica repeatedly brings her hand down. Jessica stops when she feels her hand get wet, she panics thinking she hit too hard and broken the skin, she looks at her hand and sees that it's covered in a clear liquid, she blushes when she realises what it is, she looks and sees that Rain's legs are covered in the stuff, "is my punishment over mistress?"  
"Yes," as Rain climbs off Jessica realises that her hand is in agony.  
"Let me help you with that," Rain takes Jessica's hand and begins to lick it, at first Jessica thought it was just some erotic way to clean it but she soon feels the pain go away, Rain finishes and goes back to cooking.  
"What did you do?"  
"Vampire saliva has healing properties, that's why you didn't bleed out after I bit into your carotid artery this morning."  
"That makes sense."  
"Here you go," Rain places a plate Infront of Jessica, they enjoy a nice meal then pack what they need for the trip.


End file.
